


Siren Song

by DadBird



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Judy, F/F, Kinky, Rimming, analplay, butt stuff, enema play, just a whole bunch of butt stuff, sorry - Freeform, top!jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadBird/pseuds/DadBird
Summary: “Come here and kneel for me,” and Jen has practised this in the mirror, monitoring her tone to sound strong and authoritative and steady. To sound like someone who knows what they’re doing and isn’t just grasping at a vague mental image formed during a series of awkward google searches with varying levels of success."Yes, Daddy"
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 33
Kudos: 31





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, hope you like it!!

When they first bought the shower, they were so proud of it. Sleek lines and  _ room enough for two  _ they always said, as though hygiene was ever a priority when two people are taking a shower together. They used it though, when things had dwindled with Ted, the space suddenly filled with pragmatic bodies sharing the hot water

With Judy, she never needed all that space, always so close to Jen, always crowding her with fingers that slide over her skin, scrubbing her clean. Until now. It had taken a lot of discussion, more than any negotiating they’d done before in their bedroom experiments but now, every moment of this evening has proven to her that it was all worth it. 

Jen had bought her new lingerie for the occasion and Judy looks perfect like a porcelain doll, dressed up just for Jen, criss-crossed straps and draped in soft, pink chiffon. Judy stands in the doorway of the bathroom, a vision gently backlit by the lamps in the bedroom, hair tousled and soft with the glow. When Judy strides over to her, she hears the sharp clicks of stiletto heels, her own little addition to the outfit Jen had laid out for her, and Judy was right, it takes her breath away. 

“Have you done everything that I asked for?” Jen straightens her shoulders as she runs the water, dipping her hand into the jet and finding the perfect level of gentle warmth. She’s ready for this to begin now; one deep breath to steady her nerves. She wanted this, they’d agreed. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Judy dips her head demurely, submission obvious in every muscle of her body, cowed to Jen, ready to do whatever she’s asked and already aroused by handing over control to Jen. She can see the muscles of Judy’s thighs clenching and rhythmic under the translucent veil, already trying to seek friction. She arrived ready for Jen, all warmed up for her, already brought herself to the brink on desperate fingers then stopped herself, left herself teetering on that edge before backing away. And Jen can see it in the glisten of her thighs and fingers and the flushed scarlet of her blush that spreads across her cheeks and down her neck. 

“Come here and kneel for me,” and Jen has practised this in the mirror, monitoring her tone to sound strong and authoritative and steady. To sound like someone who knows what they’re doing and isn’t just grasping at a vague mental image formed during a series of awkward google searches with varying levels of success. 

And Judy does, neatly folding herself down on the shower floor, spread out for her, ready. Judy gasps as she steadies herself and realises what Jen has done, scattering hard grains of rice across the surface that dig into the soft skin of her knees. They’ll press into her hard, leaving hot darts of pain that keep her in her body, an anchor to keep her grounded and stop her closing her eyes and floating away. Tomorrow, Judy’s knees will be decorated with little red dots; partially covered by some light floral dress that catches on the breeze and flashes the marks to the world, let them see that she belongs to Jen, would do anything for her, debase herself if that’s what Jen wanted. 

Judy settles onto all fours, her breath coming in shivering gasps as she shifts her weight onto her hands and unyielding grains dig into her palms. 

“There’s my good girl,” Jen purrs seductively, watching the brunette, ready and waiting for her, dipping her back into a low arch in a silent plea. Jen strokes along her spine, pets her like she would a cat, running her over Judy’s impossibly soft skin like the good little pet that she is. A little reward for always trying so hard for Jen, wanting to make her proud so badly. She keeps petting her, finding her hand stroking down Judy’s thighs and coming up the inside, sweeping her fingers quickly through the wetness that dripped there. She draws her hand away and brings it back in a hard  _ snap  _ against Judy’s buttock, eliciting just a huff from Judy. She’s trying still, holding herself together because she can’t fall apart just yet. She has to be good for Jen.

Jen carries on for a while longer, smoothing her hands over the broad expanses of Judy’s skin and through her wetness before coming down hard on Judy’s buttock, skin reddening there and blushing hot. When Jen’s had enough, her fingers tingling from the impact, she smooths both her hands across Judy’s buttocks, pressing her fingers into the taut flesh there and pulling them gently apart. Judy’s head drops with a whimper as Jen exposes her tight hole to the wet heat of the shower, running her finger lightly across the pucker and watching it react under her touch. 

Jen runs the faucet, filling the rubber sac with warm water. She can see Judy watching her, eyes furtive like catching a glimpse is a fault that she’ll be punished for. Jen screws on the lid tight and hangs it up high, ready for her. 

“Oh, look at you there, my beautiful girl, ready and waiting for me. Ready to get clean for me.”

Jen finds the small bottle of lube she has stashed, drizzling it over the bulbous end of the nozzle and spreading it around until it’s slick and ready. Jen smears her thumb across it lightly, gathering some of the liquid and running it smoothly over Judy’s hole, small circles with gradually more pressure until the muscle there softens and her thumb begins to dip in. She replaces it with the nozzle, hard black silicone. It had seemed like the right choice when she was in the shop, the uncompromising darkness of it seeming powerful to her, but now, with the overpowering softness of Judy here before her, it feels a little absurd. 

Jen pushes gently, dipping the rounded head of the toy just into Judy’s tight entrance and keeping it there, pressed gently against the tight sphincter. Judy had allowed her access until now, could consciously relax herself enough to allow Jen this far but now Judy’s body has to trust her too. Jen runs her hand through Judy’s folds, finding her sensitive clit and stroking in soft swipes that mirror the rhythmic pushing at her hole. Only a few moments of this gentle pulsating pressure and Judy drops down onto her elbows with a whimper, the tight muscle inside her relaxing and allowing Jen to push the nozzle in further, the undulating ridges of the toy catching and releasing the muscles of her entrance as it pushes in. 

Jen draws it out again, pulling it back and forth a few times and enjoying the sight of Judy on all fours for her and being fucked open by her, totally trusting and under her control. She thrusts it back and forth a few times, enjoying the wet slap of it bottoming out inside her, taken easily into that tight ring that allowed her this intrusion. The neck of the toy narrows slightly and Judy’s entrance winks tight around it, ready for the next step. 

“You’re ready for me now, Judes, aren’t you? Ready to be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, Daddy, I want to be good for you. I want to be your good girl.” Judy’s voice is strained and she’s trying so hard not to fall apart, she’s so affected by these words. 

Jen eases the valve on, warm water draining from the sac and rushing down the tube, slowly filling Judy. 

Jen runs her finger around Judy’s entrance, where the muscle puckers tight against the toy held there, holding tight and not spilling a drop. Her fingers carry on, dancing trails up Judy’s spine before fisting into her hair and pulling at her to meet Jen’s gaze. Judy’s eyes are almost black with desire, her irises now just fine borders stretched thin around huge black pupils. She’s going to talk to Judy some more, let the sound of her voice affect her like Jen knew it would but seeing her like that, her face so slack with desire, she just has to fucking  _ take her _ and crashes their mouths together, hard and bruising as she pushes her tongue into Judy’s mouth as she groans and sucks on it desperately. 

She loves Judy like this, passive and totally pliant for her. In this moment, Judy would do anything she asked because she trusts Jen entirely to know what’s best for her. Her head can be entirely empty because all she has to do right now is what she’s told, and do a good job of it. No decisions, no worries, just the desire to make Jen proud. 

Judy grunts into her mouth, low and rumbling as she begins to feel it, the warmth as the water fills her, heading deep inside her belly and beginning to stretch her. Jen breaks away from Judy’s hot mouth and looks at her, heavy lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips and looking openly slutty. 

She ran her hand over Judy’s abdomen, usually so toned and flat, now becoming soft and swollen for her. Jen massages her slowly, firm gentle circles that encourage the water deeper and drag a low moan out of Judy, that tails off into a continuous hum. 

“Take it all for me, there’s a good girl. You’re nearly there.”

The last quarter of the sac is the left, still slowly draining inside her as the pressure builds. The sounds that rumble out of Judy begin to sound like a whimper as they reach the end, and she’s stretched and swollen. She carries on rubbing warm circles into her belly, easing the muscles that want to cramp now, in protest of this intrusion, soothing them into submission. 

“How do you feel, baby? You’re doing such a good job for me.”

Judy preens under the compliment, and manages to say “I feel so full,” before her head drops back down with the effort of it. 

“Look at your belly, all swollen and fat for me, my beautiful girl.”

Jen reaches to the nozzle, pushing the wide end back and forth a little, a gentle pressure to test her, “Jen, I can’t!” she whimpers helplessly. 

“Yes, you can, kitten. I’m going to take it out now, and you’re going to keep all that water in there for me aren’t you?”

“Yes…...Yes, Daddy” Judy sobs, her chest heaving with the effort of controlling herself, staying in her body and making it obey Jen’s commands.

Jen runs her fingers again around the tight ring of her anus as it quivers around the toy that keeps Judy open for her, rippling under the movement as Judy keens under her touch, her nerve endings overstimulated and sparking.

Jen pulls slightly at the nozzle, at first meeting resistance before the muscles agree to release when Jen increases her pull. The merest dribble of water escapes before Judy clamps down, breathing hard under the strain of controlling her own body, muscles beginning to quiver and spasm in complaint. 

Jen sits on the ground beside her, gently guiding Judy to lay down in her lap, curling into her like a cat. Jen strokes her hair with one hand, reassuring and soothing her, while picking hard dots of rice out of the sore skin of her knees with the other. They stay there for a few minutes, huddled together as they listen to Judy’s pants and moans as she fights the cramping her body uses to try and fight Jen’s command. Jen runs her hands over Judy, luxuriating in the feeling over her distended belly, a beautiful visual of Judy’s total submission to her. 

When it’s time, she helps Judy up, controlled, smooth movements as Judy tries so hard to focus. She leads her over to the toilet, setting her down there, and arranging the draping lingerie around her prettily. 

“Please can I?” Judy looks up at her, black eyes wide and pleading. 

She kisses her hard, her hot tongue fucking into Judy’s mouth for a moment, taking what’s hers until she draws back again, whispering low, “You can let go for me now.”

Jen can feel the moment Judy releases into a splash, her whole body going lax and slumping into Jen, immediately losing all tension that had been entirely focused on obeying. Judy breathes hot into Jen’s neck, totally at her mercy when Jen grabs her hair, looks into her face as she empties herself clean for Jen. And she looks absolutely  _ fucked.  _ Any hint of shame or self consciousness has been fucked into oblivion and there are no more secrets between them anymore, nowhere to hide now Jen has seen her at her most vulnerable. She strokes at the sweat wetted strands of Judy’s fringe that stick to her forehead with the exertion. 

When she is all empty and cleaned up for Jen, she guides her back to the bedroom, lays her down, Judy’s body still weak and submissive for her, falling easily onto the white linen and allowing herself to be arranged. Jen pushes Judy’s face down into the pillows and places firm hands on her hips, angling her upwards, opening the crevice of Judy’s buttocks for her. She runs her hands over Judy’s hot skin, still sheened with sweat, inquisitive thumbs teasing at the pink halo of her anus that’s exposed. She needs to be closer, moving her face between Judy’s thighs and licking a long trail, starting at her clit, dipping into her dripping pussy to fuck her in a few deep thrusts and finally pushing into Judy’s back entrance. Judy immediately allows her entry, already fucked into open submission and ready for her. 

It’s too much for her now, the stimulation making her nerve endings explode into confusion that makes her start to babble, “Please Jen, oh god, I love it when you fuck me. Please, please, please, I need you. I want to be so good for you.”

Jen listens to her happily, circling her sensitive entrance with her tongue then thrusting into her, over and over, her tongue pounding into Judy’s clean passage. She knows this isn’t enough to make her come, it can’t push her over the edge so Judy keeps building, more and more turned on and totally unable to seek the friction she needs. Her hips push back uselessly, begging Jen for more, seeking out the few firm strokes to her clit that will bring relief to her body that squirms out of her control. 

When Judy’s babbling falls quiet and is replaced by sobs, muffled cries as Judy buries her face into the pillows, Jen decides that this is enough, Judy has worked so hard for her and deserves a reward. She slides her fingers across the dripping folds of Judy’s cunt, gathering the wetness she finds there and coating her fingers in it, finding Judy’s clit standing sensitive and proud. It only takes three tight circles there, before Judy is coming apart under her, legs rigid and stiff as her body is utterly ruined by the intensity of her orgasm. A strangled cry is cut off as she chokes on the force of it, her body rippling and writhing around Jen’s tongue, muscles clamping down around it as she carries on fucking into her hole, pushing against the resistance. Jen keeps stroking at her clit, easing off the pressure as she rides out the last ripples of pleasure that ricochet through her. 

“Oh my beautiful girl, you did so good for me, I’m so proud of you.”

Judy hums into the pillow, unable to move but glowing while sprawled messily on the bed, knowing that she’s pleased Jen, made her proud. 

She loves her like this, vulnerable, and debased, and utterly unashamedly  _ fucked _ . 

Her Judy. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
